The area of a square is $4$ square units. How long is each side?
Answer: $\text{? }$ $\text{? }$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 4\text{ } $ $ {2} \times {2} = 4\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $2$ units long.